1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric power generating device, and more particularly to an innovative design of a stacked and integrated electric power generating device capturing multiple light sources for power generation.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Due to the prevailing concepts of environmental protection and energy conservation, and in view of the dwindling and depleting oil resources, the development and promotion of green energies are taken as a priority by governments around the world, and it is planned to replace traditional energies with green energies. So-called green energies include solar power, water power, wind power etc, among which solar power is believed to be more convenient and environment-friendly. Therefore, nowadays there are vigorous technological developments to use solar power for electric power generation.
In the principle of traditional solar power generation, a solar panel is exposed to sunlight to absorb solar power, a semi-conductor is used to generate electrons (i.e. the cathode) and electron holes (i.e., the anode), and the electrons and electron holes are separated to cause a voltage drop, so as to convert solar power into electric power. However, although the conventional solar panel structure has been in application for many years and it can meet the need for electric power generation, in actual application, for a fixed generating capacity, usually an array of multiple solar panels are distributed to absorb more sunlight for higher power generation efficiency. As a result, the total installation has a very large size and occupies a lot of space. The installation cost is also very high. Meanwhile, with one solar panel alone, its power generation efficiency can hardly meet practical demands.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.